Mermaid Powers
This is a list of all powers displayed by mermaids. This includes gifts exclusive to certain mermaids like June's connection to aquatic fauna and Venus's telekinesis but also the abilities that all mermaids possess. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Strength is a power currently possessed by Diana. Diana is the only mermaid to exhibit this power; the ability to lift heavy objects like people with ease. Diana used this power multiple times like throwing Mallick across the room, breaking into Earl's office and lifting a gold filled chest easily. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Power: *Diana Enhanced Senses Some mermaids may be able to touch, taste, smell and hear better than any normal human. Diana is the only mermaid who has shown this ability, primarily the sense of smell. Diana is able to smell the scent of dead fish miles away. All humans smell bad to her, something most humans cannot detect unless and wasn't acknowledged by her sisters. Mermaids who have displayed this ability: * Diana Communication with Sea Creatures June is the only mermaid to exhibit this power. This power allows the user to talk to any aquatic animal such as seals, dolphins and fish. Sea creatures also act friendly towards mermaids with this power. June could calm a frightened sea lion and give it an injection which it feared. Fish were drawn to her and stared at her through their tank glass. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Power: ''' *June Siren Song This power is currently used by Venus. Venus is the only mermaid to exhibit this power, it is only accessed presumably by Sirens. It allows the user to hypnotize men into obeying their every command. This power manifests as a glowing aura around the user and they communicate through telepathy. Like the sirens of myth, mermaids with this gift may be able to access this power by singing. Venus used this when hypnotizing a guard into letting her and her sisters to break into Mallick's warehouse and manipulating a police officer into letting Diana out of jail. Women and men who are aware of the a mermaid's status as a siren are immune to her power. '''Mermaids Who have Displayed this Power: *Venus *Other sirens Tide Manipulation It was mentioned by June that her father could control and manipulate the tides. The exact extent of this power was never shown. Mermaids who posses this power: *The father of June, Diana and Venus Sonic Scream The power to create a sonic shriek that can shatter glass miles away and send humans to their knees in pain. Mermaids do not suffer any pain from this scream as Venus just relished in the effectiveness of her sister's scream. It is possible that all mermaids have this ability but only June and Diana have displayed this power. Mermaids who have displayed this power: *June *Diana Wish Granting If a mortal meets a mermaid, the mermaid is bound by magic to grant the mortal any wish they desires, no matter how evil the wish is. If the mermaid ignores the request, the more the desire to fulfill it consumes her/him. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Power: *All mermaids have this ability Mermaid/Human Transformation Merpeople are able to grow legs when they are dry, but if exposed to water will grow a long, blue tail. At low tide, wet or not, merpeople's tail will appear and they will be able to get their legs back at high tide. It is possible that the legs only have to be exposed to water in order for the tail to appear because June is seen sticking her hand in water at the marine park. Merpeople absorb anything that hinders the transformation like trousers, socks and shoes. They reappear when their tails become legs. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Power: *All mermaids have this ability Underwater Breathing Since mermaids are part fish, they are able to breathe underwater, allowing them to live in oceans without even needing to come to the surface. It is also stated that mermaids have the ability to give humans this ability via physical contact. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Ability: *All mermaids have this ability Object of Power Wielding Every merperson is born with an Object of Power, a birthright that has distinct abilities. Each individual mermaid has the knowledge and ability to use the object such as June is possibly the only mermaid that can use her mirror and Diana may be the only mermaid that can activate the trident's strength. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Ability: *All mermaids have this ability Eternal Youth and Longevity It is possible that mermaids posses eternal youth. This ability is shown when Betty gets her object of power back and becomes a young and beautiful woman. Mermaids also posses long lifespans and live longer than any human. Though they can live for centuries, they do, eventually face natural death. Mermaids Who Have Displayed this Ability: *All mermaids may have this ability Telekinesis Venus is the only mermaid to exhibit this power, it allows the user to manipulate the movement of objects like causing them to rise. Venus used this power to lift the heavy treasure chest out of a pile of rocks. Mermaids Who have Displayed this Power: *Venus *Other mermaids may posses this ability. Trivia *The legs when dry and tail when wet feature was most likely inspired by the 1984 mermaid film Splash. Category:Mermaids Category:Mermaid Powers